Beaten and Deceived
by SonadowBat
Summary: Sonic is diagnosed pregnant with his boyfriend, Shadow's, baby but it doesn't seem like Shadow is ready to be a father. So what happens when sonic runs away after a nasty fight and goes missing for 3 weeks then is found in the middle of the woods beaten, starved, and cut all over. well all signs point to shadow but he denies anything so who could have done such a thing to the hero?
1. Chapter 1

{Normal Pov.}

Two cats, one white, one black, and both decked out in navy blue police uniforms, now stumbled through the unforgiving forest. The two partners were searching for the heroic hero of all Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog. It was approximately 2am, and they had been searching for about 10 hours and as loyal members of the law, they would continue searching from dusk till dawn.

Sonic had been missing for 3 weeks now and EggMan was growing stronger and with each passing day. In fact the only reason Mobius still stood free was because of Sonic's friends.

Making his disappearance ever more tragic, he disappeared only a month after becoming pregnant with his boyfriend Shadow's baby. The miss matched couple had been together for almost 3 years and they sheared a house along with Sonic's 'Little Brother', Tails.

"Shs. Hold on," ebony hushed as his albino partner stared in confusion.

"What is it?" The oblivious kitty questioned in his usual loud and highly obnoxious voice.

"Shs! Listen!" the older one ordered, one hand raised in a halt sign as the other gripped the handle of his gun that he held firmly at his side. Now as all was quiet a slight bristeling noise was herd from the almost invisible brush and a young female bat slowly emerged from the darkness of night. The albino feline switched on his flashlight and the officers' eyes filled with terror at what stood before them.

She was a young gray bat that appeared to be in her early 20's. She wore a light azure gown and fresh blood dripped from her mouth and down her dress.

Lowering his gun the ebony being eased towards her, " hello? Are you alright?" he called in soft voice as his partner stood behind, gun drawn and ready to fire.

She took a step forward and a small smile appeared on the cop's face as he slowly extended a hand to her.

"Its ok.. we're here to help you;" taking another step forward he spoke slowly in a soft calming voice.

" My name is Derin, and this is my partner, Christopher." He said glancing back at his albino partner.

" Im Lilith, Lilith Sakura," she finally spoke and took her last step towards the man.

"Are you alright Lilith, do you need help?" he spoke with a voice of quiet concern and stood tall as he stared down at her with soft eyes.

" I am now," her voice had changed from fearful to seductive as she put a hand to his chest and placed a rough kiss apon his lips.

His partner let out a sharp gasp as she then released the lifeless body and his it fell limply to the ground. She looked at him and before he could do anything, everything went black and he looked at her with a dazed and emotionless expression.

Lilith walked towards him as her hips swayed, and as soon as their bodies touched, he too met his unfaithful demise just as his partner.

{Sonic's Pov.}- somewhere else in the woods

I was running as fast as I could.

Yet it hurt to much to keep going.

They were gaining on me.

I couldn't let them catch me, no not again!

The last I remember was fighting with shadow. Then I ran…

I was so mad that I ran out of the house and through the woods. I went to our spot… A beautiful little cliff that hung high on the outskirts of town. You could see all of town square from there.

I expected to sit alone in the cold of a September night, but instead I found a girl sitting on the edge of the cliff looking out over the town. She was a young gray bat just a little older than me.

We talked for a little while before suddenly she mentioned shadow… then things got a lot worse… I still don't understand, she was so nice… yet shes so evil…

She looked at me with bright red seductive eyes and I felt hard almost metallic claws run across my swollen stomach and I looked down as she then dug her long claws into my belly as I let out a loud scream and she grabbed my hair holding me in my place as I struggled to get away. she then clenched her fist tighter, this time drawing blood. The unknown female pressed her lips against mine and I began feeling light headed as the girl pulled away and ripped a hand full of my quills out. The girl's ungloved hand was covered in my blood and then my vision began to blur before everything went black.

I then remember waking up in a dark room. I could see the outline of two people, but that was it. I remember, one was a wolf and the other was a hedgehog.

They were talking about someone. I heard them call "Master" a she and I remembered the girl. I never knew her name and they never said it.

I was in a lot of pain, and I never knew how much worse it could get. I never thought someone could be so sick.

I remember the wolf holding me down as the hedgehog cut open my stomach. I don't remember what all he did but I know they killed the baby and then he neutered me.

I can't remember what happened after that but somehow I escaped and now Im running… it's dark and cold and it hurts to much to go any further. The stitches that sloppily laced my stomach to keep me from bleeding out when they had cut me open were still lightly bleeding as I collapsed to my knees to weak to move anymore I then fell on my stomach letting out a scream and apparently gaining the attention I so desperately needed.

{Normal Pov.}

Sonic was quick to shield his eyes from the unexpected bright light that was shined apon him. A weak smile took azure's lips as his eyes adjusted and the image of an officer filled his vision.

He was a tall greyish-blue Huskey with a white undercoat and hig beautiful blue eyes. He also wore a special uniform marking him as a specialized K-9 officer.

The dog's gorgeous indigo eyes filled with disbelief and concern. He stepped forward and crouched down next to the deceived sonic.

" Oh My God, what happened to you!?" Sonic struggled to sit up and to even look at the young K-9.

"Oh My, Can.. Can you get up?" he stuttered as his attention was drawn to the bloody stitches lacing azure's stomach. Sonic weakly smiled as he limply took hold of the agent's wrist and then passed out dropping into albino's arms.

"Oh My," the husky took azure in his arms and stood up contacting the other dispatch officers.

" I found him! I repeat I found sonic!"

" Good work Halo! We'll meet back up at center!"

"Alright but we're gonna need an ambulance stat!"


	2. The Hardest Part

Shadow here sorry for the wait i've been dealing with some family issues and i havent been able to update or wright. i promise none other updates will take this long.

**Note that this is all my idea and Cristal, AKA SonadowBat had anything to do with the "Gruesome" idea! she just helped wright some parts**

* * *

{Normal Pov}

One of the paramedics placed a thin white blanket over the fragile blue figure of Mobius's hero that layed motionless on a stretcher. The only sign of life being the slow rise and fall of a slashed chest and the faintest hint of a smile still barely noticeable on fawn lips.

Halo stood leaned against the hood of his car looking down, arms crossed, unable to look at the horrific scene before him. Sonic was his childhood hero, someone he had grown up idolizing. And now to see him starved, tortured, and bloodied, it was something that could never be unseen or forgiven. Finding him in those wood in such horrible condition was heart breaking. A scaled hand was rested upon his bare shoulder and indigo eyes met amber. A light brown uniform covered the upper body of a dark blue chameleon with a shiny silver badge fixed on the shoulder "SHERRIFF" written across it in bolded letters.

"I know its hard, but thanks to you he's gonna be alright," the man spoke glancing at the ambulance and medical team consisting of two females. A pink fox and a purple rabbit in classic medical uniforms(I mean what they would usually wear its just really HARED to describe). As they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. Halo's eyes seem to fallow but then return to the dirt under his heavy black boots.

"I know but I looked up to him as a kid, huh _my kids_ look up to him. You know Sonics the reason I wanted to join the police force." He spoke voice full of too much hurt to indicate any lack of respect he had shown by not looking at his commander as his eyes still layed on the soft soil.

"We all did at one point, he works hard to protect us and its hard to know that some people are just," he briefly paused to think before continuing. " Some people, Halo, just don't appreciate those who risk their lives to keep them safe, and sometimes, those people do bad things, and that's why its our job to bring them in." The navy lizard lowered himself to look at the Huskey's indigo eyes which lifted slightly meeting the golden ones of his commander.

"I know and I promise to put who ever did this to you, Sonic, behind bars Whether it's the last thing I do!" Halo exclaimed looking from the chameleon to the Ambulance as they pulled away sirens blaring and then back to the cobalt sheriff as his grip tightened and he lightly shook his albino shoulder.

" Adaboy! That's the spirit! Now come on its late and I'm sure Bella would want to hear the good news first am I right," He smirked playfully elbowing his K-9 comrade making the other blush at the mention of his fiancé's name and picking up on the other's slightly suggestive tone.

"Haha! Alright" The two exchanged a slight smile before turning and walking away loading into their cars and driving away with the rest of the force.

{Shadow's Pov} 3:23 am

It was early in the morning. I yawned. I hadn't been sleeping well as of late, I hadn't been sleeping at all actually. I lie in bed at night thinking of him. Of Sonic. I was standing in Rouge's kitchen with a cup of black coffee in my hand leaning against the counter top next to the Keurig. After he went missing, 3 weeks ago, I isolated myself from the others only coming out when absolutely necessary or to check on Tails who I often lost contact with days at a time despite living with him. He was tough for a kid his age but loosing his brother had still been very hard and I often found him curled up on the couch crying next to an old picture of them. I'm still worried about him, and I still find my self wondering how he's doing or if he's ok. Rouge had moved me in with her after Knuckles had decided it was best if Tails had came to live with him and I was left all alone. My phone vibrated on the kitchen counter where I had layed it this morning. A soft smile tugged at my lips as I saw the name "Tails 'Miles' Power" written across the touch screen.

I slid the answer bar at the bottom, "Hey Tails" I tried my best to sound happy, for Tails sake.

"Shadow turn on the TV! Channel 2 Now!" Knuckles voice came from over the phone, he was really excited about something.

"Why whats going on?" I questioned making my way to the living room and picking up the remote. I pressed the power button and then the number 2 and dropping the phone before Knuckles could answer. There was a young beige rabbit standing in front of a hospital. A picture of Sonic CGIed into the top right corner of the screen.

"I'm now standing infront of Hare's Hospital where the hero of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog, is being held. Our underground sources have not yet been able to obtain any information about Sonic except for he is in critical condition," that's all I heard her actually say as for within seconds of hearing his name I was racing through the house to Rouge's room and then out of the house towards the hospital.

{Normal Pov}- at the hospital

7 mobians sat in hard plastic chairs seated at the back of the room where the nurses had stuck Sonic. Cream was cradled in her moms arms silently crying. Knuckles and Amy had there arms around Tails as he buried his face into the palm of his hands and Shadow watched in concern while leaning against Rouge who had one arm around him as well. The sound of a heart monitor the only thing audible except sobs from the younger children who the doctor had advised them to leave in the waiting room. They probably should have listened because even the mightiest of the group, the one who had grown all to familiar with death and destruction, the fearsome ebony hedgehog who had lost so much and see the worst, was not ready for what lied in the middle of the room. Needles connecting to different machines andIV's stuck in his arms as the young electric hedgehog remained motionless. The stitches on his stomach and chest had been cleaned and replaced by expert hands.

A small tear tore from Shadow's eye. He had tried to hold it in but he had been waiting here for almost an hour and he no longer cared, the cobalt hedgehog he had learned to love with all his heart was at the edge, floating in the void between life and death barely alive. Yet this time he _knew _it was his fault. Rouge squeezed his shoulder slightly jerking his attention away from the sobbing fox as he glanced at her. Yet all attention was soon draw to the middle of the room as Sonic began to stir and a petite fawn nurse entered the room. The small white tail deer was dressed in complete pink scrubs with her long orengish hair pulled up in 2 separate pony tails, positioned herself beside the bed after exchanging a few whispers of reassurance with the sleepy hedgie she took his arm and helped him sit up in the bed buffing the pillow she propped behind him before turning towards the others.

"Hi, im Camy," she them turned t look again at Sonic, "And I'll be your nurse while you're staying with us" the petite doe explained happily before turning back to the group of mix matched mobians and continuing. "Now what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna go ahead and change his IV out real quick and then we're gonna let you guys see him while I run and get him something to eat because I know you guys have been waiting for quite a while," She leaned over Sonic extracting the small needle from his arm before returning to a large cabinet on the side wall and proceeding to do her job. After Camy had finished she turned leaving the room. She paused at the door glancing at Shadow who had met her gaze, Camy blushed before rushing out of the room.

Sonic groggily looked at his friends giving a weak lop sided grin. Tails was the first to shoot up out of the seat yet Knuckles caught his wrist standing up and slowly walked the young kit over not wanting to startle the deceived hero. The crimson echidna kneelled next to the bed as the small fox stood next to him.

"Sonic…" Tails sobbed

"It's ok big guy I'm back now, I'm ok there's no need to cry," his big brother assured holding the young kit's hand in an attempted to comfort him. Knuckles and Sonic exchanged glances before the weak hedgehog nodded and the older echidna stood hugging the sobbing fox before escorting him back to his seat. Shadow wanted more than anything to see his love, but he also wanted to make sure the kids saw him first so ebony hung back and let Cream, Vanilla, and even Amy and Knuckles spend some time with the cobalt hedgehog before as Amy stepped away Sonic looked at him, longing to see him again. Rouge took his hand and stood urging her dark friend to fallow. The ebony hero complied getting to his feet and walking over to kneel next to his lover letting go of Rouge's hand in the process.

Sonic smiled weekly as Shadow grasped his ungloved hand. "I'm sorry.." His voice so hushed and trembling as Sonic looked away from his lover.

"No I'm sorry, this is my fault I shouldn't have yelled at you, this is all my fault" tears rolled down tan cheeks from crimson eyes.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, I shouldn't have run off like I did, I'm sorry" Too weak to further explain Sonic rested his head on the pillow placed behind his back. Shadow leaned forward placing a light kiss on the smaller one's forehead a sad smile taking tan lips as he pulled away.

"I love you Sonic and I promise to never yell at you again,"

"I love you to Shadow… I love you too" The door opened gently as Camy entered the room with a tray of food in hand and two unexpected visitors in toe. A tall dark blue hedgehog with dazzling emerald eyes striking an awfully close resemblance to the weakened hero in bed and an all to familiar police uniform stood to her left. The second officer, a German Shepherd in a special K-9 task force uniform on Camy's right. The young Doe desperate to get away from the two officers that towered over her stepped out of their way and traveled over to Sonic's bedside trying to look useful as they watched her every step. Suddenly they both looked at Shadow and an uncomfortable feeling creeped up on the Ebony male in question as everyone watched in horror. Shadow glanced at his mate noticing he had shut his eyes and gone limp in the short while the two officers had been standing in the doorway, no one could save him now from what was about to happen.

" Shadow Robotnik, otherwise known as Shadow The Hedgehog you are under arrest for suspicion in the kidnapping of Sonic The Hedgehog," The K-9 spoke in a stern tone as the other Mobians gasped. Shadow stood from his Lover's bedside as the Dog approached him removing a pair of Shinny new handcuffs from his belt. Shadow put his hands behind his back as the officer stepped behind him and his flickered as his friends whispered in the BackGround. "You have the right to remain silent, anything and everything you say can and will be used against you in court, You have the right to a lawyer, if you you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you." He explained as he cuffed Shadow's hands. Ebony glanced from the officer to his friends worried as he noticed Knuckles holding the young kit next to him tightly covering his mouth as tears streamed from desperate aqua eyes. The other officer stepped next to Shadow as they escorted him out of the room.


End file.
